Embarazos de naciones
by Kamirin-chan
Summary: ¿Que las naciones están QUE! Pues... no sera una situación fácil... y menos cuando las hormonas controlan a los afectados y afectadas. Precuela de mi fic anterior 'la nueva generación'
1. Caso uno: HolBel

**¡Hola mundo¿pues quien viene con otra historia? Pues la mismisima yo~ *mira a Flan con atún Loca escritora* todo gracias a esta hermosisisisisima fan que tengo~**

**Bueno... ¿recuerdan el fic ''la nueva Generación''? pues esta lectora me pidió que la continuara *le salen lagrimas de felicidad* ¿y yo que dije? NO**

**Nah~ mentira~ es solo de que siento que antes o me explique bien con la idea, así que esta es... *redoble de tambores* ¡LA PRECUELA DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN! *sonido de aplausos* lo se~ lo se~ se que soy genial~**

**Pues... ¡a los disclaimers!**

''_**NI hetalia ni latin hetalia me pertenecen. Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya hidekaz, mientras que los personajes de Latin Hetalia (la gran mayoría a Rowein''**_

_**Personajes que parecen:**_

_**Emma Peeteers/**_**_Bélgica_**

_**Tim Van Der Vaart/Holanda**_

* * *

**¡corre capitulo!**

**I**

**I**

**V**

~:-Chapter uno-:~

Era una linda y tierna mañana en Bruselas, Bélgica. La gente paseaba felizmente por las callen con sus hijos tomados de la mano, o simplemente, disfrutando ese acogedor día.

Pero, en una casa de un cálido color amarillo pastel , una joven de cabellos castaños claros y orbes verdes estaba sentada al frente de su inodoro, esperando impaciente la siguiente respuesta.

-La señora Coppens* dijo... que yo estaba... Y ademas de que he sentido los síntomas... Oh dios...- dice la joven, nerviosa, mientras espera a que el test de su veredicto

Pues, la joven belga, la cual corresponde ser a la representación humana de la nación de los waffles, o sea, Bélgica, estaba pasando por un estresante momento. Que una nación se estuviera haciendo un test de embarazo no es muy común hoy en día, en realidad, nunca en todos los años de su vida, había sucedido.

Para Bélgica, tener un hijo era su sueño frustrado. Ella adoraba a los niños, pero al ser nación, ella solo había podido ser una espectadora en el periodo natural de una mujer, ser madre. Y ahora, que le estén dando la posibilidad de cumplir su utópico sueño, la felicidad que desbordaba era inmensa.

Las dos únicas cosas que le preocupaban a la joven eran: la reacción de todas las naciones ante la posibilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada, pues bueno, No todos los días nacía una nueva nación ¿no?. Aunque la más importante de todas era la reacción del padre del bebe... su hermano

Si, ella, una nación, mantenía una relación sentimental con su hermano mayor, Holanda. Estos dos, en si, no eran hermanos de sangre, ya que, son naciones. Pero estos, al tener cultural similares, se les consideraba ''hermanos''.

Ella amaba a su hermano con toda su alma. El es su vida. Pero Bélgica dejaría hasta al hombre de su vida, si este no aceptaba al fruto de su amor. Holanda de por si ya era un hombre complicado, por lo que no seria tan difícil de que a su hermano no le gustara la idea de tener un hijo.

Al estar inmensa en sus pensamientos, la joven no pudo escuchar el sonido de como la puerta principal de su casa era abierta y un joven alto de cabellos rubios peinados hacia arriba y orbes verdes, iguales a los de la chica, entraba a su hogar.

-¡Emma! ¡Volví!- exclama la voz del joven, mientras se adentra al hogar de su novia/hermana- ¡Ya compre el pescado y el queso!- dice, dejando en la encimera los ingredientes que había ido a comprar el joven

Emma, o sea, Bélgica, al escuchar a su hermano entrar, se acerca rápidamente al test de embarazo, el cual aun no daba las rallitas.

-Por favor... apúrate...- roga Emma, mientras mira ansiosa al test

Tim Van der Vaart, la representación de Holanda, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Emma, su novia/hermana, entrecerró su cejo y hablo más fuerte

-¿Emma?- pregunta el holandés, mientras se adentra más al hogar y se dirige a la habitación de la belga.

Tim, al ya estar en la habitación de su hermana, se acerco a la puerta del baño de su hermana y escucho unos pequeños susurro.

-¿Bélgica?- pregunta Holanda, tocando suavemente la puerta del baño- ¿pasa algo?

Tim no recibió ninguna respuesta a los cinco minutos de haber tocado. Este, ya impaciente, intento volver a tocar, pero la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a una llorosa Bélgica.

-¡¿Bélgica?!- exclama preocupado Holanda al ver a su hermana así- ¡¿Pasa algo?! ¡¿Tienes algo?!

-N-No...- murmura Emma, intentando sonreír, haciendo que mas lagrimas aparecieran en sus orbes y rompiera a llorar en el pecho de su amado

Tim, al vera su hermana en ese estado, solo la abrazo y dejo que esta llorara. Cuando esta dejo de llorar, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Tim.

-¿Ahora me contaras que te sucede? Tu no eres de llorar así- dice el joven, mirando de forma penetrante a la chica.

-Es...es solo de que... Hoy vino una amiga- dice la joven, bajando la mirada

-¿Liechtenstein?- pregunta el joven

-NO... una amiga humana- lo corrige Bélgica- Ella... vino a hacerse un test de embarazo a mi casa...

-¿A la casa? ¿Por que aquí? ¿Ella no tiene casa?- pregunta Tim, extrañado y no creyéndose nada

-Si...- dice Emma- Ella... ella me considera su mejor amiga... no tenia a nadie más a quien recurrir...

-¿Y su familia?- pregunta Tim

-Viven lejos... en Arlon*...- dice Emma-

-¿Y el hombre que la dejo embarazada?- pregunto el oji-verde- ¿No debería estar con ella?

-Ella no se lo contaba... más encima eran suposiciones que tenia...- murmura Emma

-¿Suposiciones?- dice extrañado Tim

-Ella... no lo esta, Tim...- dice la Belga, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo- ¡ella solo quería estarlo!

Tim, al ver el llanto descontrolado de su amada, solo reacciono a colocar su mano en la espalda de la chica para calmarla.

-''Y una mierda... esto me huele a gato encerado''- piensa Tim, intentando no fruncir el ceño (cosa muy difícil para el)

Al terminar de nuevo de llorar Emma, Tim tomo desde las mejillas a la chica planto un casto beso en los labios de la chica, cosa que lentamente la chica le correspondió

-**I van je hou ... niet die deze trieste** (te amo... No estés triste)- le dice el chico en su idioma, dándole una pequeña (una muy pequeña) sonrisa a la chica, la cual respondió de la misma forma

-Yo igual te amo...- le dice la chica, abrazándolo.

* * *

**_~:-Una semana después-:~_**

Tim se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, arreglando su plantación de Tulipanes de color amarillo, al momento de recibir una llamada

-**Zeggen, spreken Tim Van der Vaart** (Diga, Habla Tim Van Der Vaart)- responde a la llamada el holandés.

-Buenos días, señor Van der Vaart- dice una voz femenina con un leve acento Belga- hablamos desde Brussels Saint-Luc University Hospital *...

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta extrañado Tim, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-Pues le comunicamos que la señorita Emma Peeters* se encuentra hospitalizada en nuestras instalaciones... ha tenida una recaída y a sido internada por su seguridad.

Ante lo dicho por la voz del celular, Tim abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para subirse inmediatamente a su auto y dirigirse rápidamente a Bruselas.

* * *

_**~:-Dos horas y media después-:~**_

Después de un horripilante (el tener que haber pagado un pasaje para el tren Amsterdam-Bruselas), preocupado (Por la salud de Emma) y largo viaje (no pudo dormir en todo el viaje); Tim pudo llegar al hospital sano y salvo.

El holandés al estar ya dentro de la clínica, se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción y pidió (más bien grito y exigió) que le digieran donde se encontraba Emma Peeteers, haciendo que la recepcionista le digiera (llorando y muerta de miedo por la cara de Holanda) donde se encontraba Bélgica.

Este al poder llegar a la habitación de la joven, entro tranquilamente (si uno se refiere a que llego con una cara molesta y pateando la puerta), encontrándose a Emma comiendo como loca un gran platillo de Waffles.

-¡Emma!- exclama Tim al ver a su hermana

-Oh... hola- dice tímidamente la belga, mientras deja de comer los waffles

-¿hola ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿como solo me puedes decir ''hola''?! ¡estas hospitalizada, mujer!- exclama Tim, zarandeando a Emma, mientras esta solo se ríe

-Se nota que te preocupaste mucho, pero estoy bien- dice la joven belga, colocando su mano en la mejilla del holandés- Solo tuve una recaída

- Si... una recaída que te mando al hospital- dice molesto Tim- No entiendo el como puedes ser tan despreocupada

Justo en ese momento, un hombre de aspecto de 40 años entro a la habitación donde se encontraban Holanda y Bélgica.

-Buenos días, señorita Peeteers- dice con una ligera sonrisa el hombre- Los resultados de los exámenes que le hicimos ya los tenemos y le podemos avisar de que esta de alta.

-¿de verdad?- pregunta ilusionada Emma- ¡Por fin!

-Buenas tardes, doctor- dice Tim, dándole la mano al medico- Soy el novio de Emma- al decir esto, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Belga

-¡Oh! ¡mucho mejor! ¡esta noticia tiene que ser contada con los dos padres!- exclama con una sonrisa el medico, causando que las dos naciones lo miraran extrañados

-¿que?- dice Emma, sin entender- ¿como que padres?

-Bueno...- empieza a relatar el medico- Al momento de internarse en el hospital, por los típicos controles, le tuvimos que hacer una muestra de sangre, dándonos por resultados que usted- dice mirando a Emma- tiene aproximadamente unas cuatro semanas de gestación

Ante esto, la sala se lleno de un incomodo silencio, el cual fue parado por el sonido sordo de un cuerpo caerse

-¡AH! ¡Tim!- exclama Emma, al ver a su novio/hermano/nación tirado en el suelo con sus ojos dando vueltas mareados.

* * *

_**~:-Minutos después-.~**_

-Así que...- dice Tim, sentando y ya consiente, mientras tiene el ceño fruncido- Emma... ¿esta gestando?

- Por los estudios hecho a la joven- dice como por milésima vez el medico- Si. Esta gestando

-O sea... ¿esta embarazada?- vuelve a pregunta de nuevo Tim, haciendo que Emma se de un golpe en la frente y el medico suelte un suspiro

-Si...- dice el medico

-Y... ¿cuanto me costara?- pregunta ahora preocupado el Holandés, mientras que La belga solo le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Como puedes preguntar eso ahora, Tim?!- le grita Emma molesta por la actitud del rubio-

-Pues tengo que empezar a hacer las cuentas para ver como lo cuidaremos de buena forma pero barata- se explica el rubio, haciendo que a la Belga le apareciera un aura amenazante

Emma, furiosa, agarra su ropa y se adentra al baño.

-En casa conversaremos esto- dice fríamente Emma hacia Tim- Le agradezco su ayuda, Doctor- dice ahora con una sonrisa dirigida al doctor la belga

-No se preocupe- dice el doctor, ya dejando el salón- Espero que puedan resolver esto de buena forma

-Lo haremos- responde Tim

Al irse el doctor, Emma entro al baño dando un portazo, dejando solo a Tim. Este, se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba en la sala y apoyo en sus manos su rostro. Sus pensamientos solo decían ''¿Yo? ¿papá?''.

Pues, no es como si nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero solo eran ensoñaciones utópicas. El ser nación te prohibía eso. Pero ahora, que le hayan informado de que Emma, SU Emma, esta embarazada, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. El dinero no era un gran problema, por eso tenia junto a Suiza y a Austria el grupo ''anti-gasto-en-idioteces''. Ellos le podrían ayudar a ver en que país es más conveniente comprar las cosas para el bebe.

-Vamos- dice Emma, saliendo del baño y terminando las ensoñaciones del Holandés.

* * *

_**~.-En casa de Emma-:~**_

UN tenso silencio estaba en el salón principal de la casa de Bélgica. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón principal del salón, mientras que Holanda se encontraba viendo por la ventana perdidamente. En la mente de Emma el único pensamiento que tenia era el de ''Tim no quiere tenerlo'', haciendo que instintivamente se coloque las manos en su panza aun no crecida

-Tim...- dice tímidamente Bélgica

-¿Hm?- murmura Tim, dirigiendo su verdosa mirada a Bélgica

-Tu... no quieres tener al bebe ¿verdad?- pregunta con la mirada baja la belga, haciendo que el holandes abriera enormemente sus ojos

-¿por que crees eso?- dice Holanda, acercándose a Bélgica

-Pues... no me has dicho nada desde que llegamos... y... y tu reacción en el hospital...- empieza a decir Emma, pero es callada por Tim

-¿Como puedes pensar eso?- dice un poco molesto Tim- Te amo y me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo... El dinero en si no es...- Traga un poco de saliva- TAN complicado... podemos ahorrar como tres meses y así comprar todos los pañales que va a utilizar y ...

-¡TIM!- exclama Bélgica, con gracia-

-Bueno... mi punto es... que Yo lo quiero tener... y me importa una mierda el dinero

-¡eh!- exclama asombrada Emma- ¿Tim? ¿estas bien? ¿no tendrás fiebre?

-¡Emma!- exclama sonrojado Holanda, haciendo que a la belga se le formara una sonrisa y le diera un casto beso a su nación hermana

-Te amo...- le dice con una sonrisa

-Yo igual- le responde Tim devolviendo le el beso- Creo que debemos avisarle a las demás naciones...

-¡si!- exclama Emma con una sonrisa- Pidamos hacer una reunión en mi casa

-¿No querrás decir en el palacio de gobierno, verdad?- pregunta Tim, levantando una ceja- Aquí no cabrian ni siquiera diez personas

Ante esto, Emma le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Tim, con un puchero- ¡que molesto eres!- dice Emma

Al abrirlo, lo primero que hizo Emma fue dirigirse a su correo y encontrarse con su bandeja llena de emails de sus naciones compatriotas

-Em... ¿Tim- dice Emma- tienes que ver esto

-¿Que sucede?-

-Pues...- dice Emma, abriendo uno de los tantos correos

''¡Reunión de emergencia!''

''Tema: Naciones embarazadas''

-Oh... mierda- murmura por lo bajo Tim, mientras que Emma solo se colocaba pálida

I

I

I

V

_**~:-Fin Chapter 1-:~**_

* * *

**¡ah~! Apuesto un delicioso tomate a que les gusto el capitulo~**

**Pues, el siguiente sera al azar, así que ni idea sobre que pareja sera. **

**Explicaciones:**

**1-Señora Coppens: Oc que nunca mas aparecerá. El apellido lo use por ser uno de los más comunes de Bélgica, o eso creo.**

**2-Arlon: Arlon corresponde a una ciudad ubicada al sur de Bélgica, cercana a Francia y a Alemania.**

**3-** **Brussels Saint-Luc University Hospital: clínica que encontré en Internet. Se que esta en Bruselas, Bélgica.**

**4-Emma Peeteers: Nombre que le di o que leí el algún fic para Emma. Lo use porque me gusta :3**

**Pues bien... ¡eso es todo!**

**Espero que dejen reviews y que cierta lectora *mira 'disimuladamente'' a Loca escritora* siga diciéndome que avance con esta historia... pues... ¡por que me metí!**

**Se despide**

_**~:-Kamirin-chan-.~**_


	2. Caso dos: PruLiech

_~:-Embarazo de Naciónes-:~_

_-:-Capitulo II-:-_

Gilbert Bielshmidts (Prusia) no era un hombre que se asustara fácilmente. En realidad, siempre se asustaba, pero este nunca lo admitía ya que esto lo convertía en una persona poco ''awesome'' (el como se autodenominaba). Pero ahora, si cualquier persona lo viera (actualmente se encuentra escondido en su armario), diría que esta completamente asustado, y este no lo negaría por nada.

Digamos que esta ''pesadilla'' había comenzado hacia un mes atrás, cuando su novia y comprometida, Erika Vogel (Liechtenstein), había comenzado a actuar distinto. Primero, había dejado de preparar ese suculento y esquisto chocolate que siempre preparaba; para comenzar a cocinar miles de quesos. Lo segundo que que sus pechos empezaron a crecer. No es que para el esto fuera algo malo, en realidad ¡era maravilloso! ¿El problema? Siempre que querían tener intimidad, esta se quedaba dormida. Lo tercero y lo ultimo fue su brusco cambio de animo.

Erika Vogel era conocida como la representación más tierna y solidaria de todos los países (en realidad, era el segundo lugar, ya que antes estaba cuando Italia del Norte era una niña (?)). Pero esas ultimas semanas, el cambio de la liechtensteiniana. De ser una tierna e inofensiva joven, paso a ser una violenta y seria joven que siempre portaba una ballesta con flechas explosivas. Y además... ella llevaba ahora el mando de la relación, haciendo que el autodenominado prusiano quedara abajo

¡Por favor!¡el era un ser asombroso y eso no le podía estar pasando! que una joven mucho más pequeña y delicada que el lo dejara tumbado en la cama e hiciera todo el trabajo era herir su orgullo.

Mientras pensaba esto el albino de orbes carmesí, una joven de menuda contextura, pero con el ceño serio y firme, abre bruscamente el closet, encontrando a su novio/prometido

-¡¿Liech-Liechtenstein?!- exclama el prusiano, intentando alejarse de la joven, siendo impedido por la muralla

-¿Por que te escondes, **Preussen** (Prusia)?- dice un tanto molesta la pelirrubia, mientras se agachaba hasta estar a la altura del hombre- Prepare **fondue Vaudoise***... No tiene mal sabor... te lo prometo

-¡Pero llevamos comiendo eso desde hace dos semanas, Eri!- exclama el albino- ¡quiero comer Wurst y chocolate suizo!- exclama, haciendo un berrinche, causando que una ligera sonrisa aparezca en la cara de la joven

-...Si te comes la fondue... te preparo Wurst y como postre, helado con chocolate suizo preparado por mi, **Okay** (¿Esta bien?)?- le dice la joven de cabellos rubios y orbes verdes, al momento d elavntarse y colocar su mano al frente de la cara del prusiano.

Gilbert, un tanto dudoso, miro a la liechtensteiniana para buscar algún signo de mentira, encontrando en los orbes de la joven solo cariño y ningún rastro de mentira. Con su típica sonrisa, tomo la mano de la joven, jalando hacia si, causando que sus labios se juntaran.

La joven, solo reacciono a abrir los ojos, para después inmediatamente devolverle con fiereza el beso. Gilbert, con felicidad, atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiverde hacia si mismo, juntando así su cuerpos.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato dándose besos y abrazándose, hasta que la joven, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, se separa bruscamente del albino y sale del closet, dirigiendose directamente al baño y encerrándose ahí. Gilbert, perplejo, se queda ahí sentado hasta que por fin reacciona y se dirige hacia el baño, el cual esta cerrado con pestillo.

-¡¿Erika?! - pregunta preocupado Gilbert, recibiendo como respuesta solo silencio- **Es dir gut? Stimmt etwas nicht?** (¡¿te sientes bien?! ¡¿Sucede algo malo?!)

-Gil...Gilbert...- murmura sumamente bajo y lento la joven encerrada en el baño- **Mir geht es gut ... Sie würde besser zum Mittagessen zu gehen ... Sie kühlt** (Estoy bien... es mejor que vayas a comer... se te va a enfriar)- dice Erika, intenado sonar bien

Prusia, no muy convencido, le responde que ira a comer y que cuando vuelva, quiere que la puerta del baño este completamente abierta. Liechtenstein, con un ligero ''si'' como respuesta, sigue en su labor de estar vomitando todo lo que comió en el inodoro.

Después de comer tranquilamente (o sea, sin masticar y atragantándose), Gilbert sube rápidamente hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba la joven pelirrubia encerrada en el baño. El albino, golpeando violentamente la puerta, no tuvo ninguna respuesta, causando que el de ojos rojos se lanzara contra la puerta, botándola y encontrando a su novia tirada en el piso, desmayada.

* * *

_**~:-Una horas después-.~**_

La luz se colaba por las cortinas de una habitación espaciosa, llena de muebles antiguos y una hermosa y gigante cama de plumas. Acostada, se encontraba la joven de cabellos rubios claros y mirada como el pasto, la cual, gracias a la luz que se colaba por la cortina, se empezaba a despertar de su letargo que la mantenía sumida.

Erika, lentamente, abrió sus verdes orbes e inspecciono su habitación con la mirada.

-_''No hay nadie... ¿donde estará Gilbert?''_- pregunta la joven, mientras se sienta en su cama y estira los brazos, para despues, levntarse y mirarse en su espejo

La joven ahora traía puesto un camisón de seda (regalo de Prusia) hasta arriba de las rodillas de color crema. Lo primero que se le vino a ala mente fue que el albino le cambio la ropa, después de desmayarse. Con una mirada un tanto cansada, se inspecciono en el espejo. Su cabellos rubio, en vez de llegar hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ahora llegaba hasta un poco más abajo que estos. Su típica cinta se encontraba en su mesa de noche, haciendo que esta lo tomara y se lo pusiera en su típico peinado. debajo de sus orbes, una pequeñas ojeras hacia contraste con la pálida y cremosa piel de la joven, al mismo que a sus orbes les faltaba ese típico brillo de energía.

Después de apreciarse en su espejo, Erika salio de su habitación y se dirigió a su cocina, ya que unas ganas inmensas tenia de comer queso. Al entrar a la cocina, unos ruidos de voces fueron escuchados por la joven. Estas voces provenían del salón que tenían ella. Pero lo extraño para ella, es que no solo era la voz de Prusia, sino de dos personas más que ella consocia sumamente bien

-_''¿Por que se encuentran **mein bruder **_(Mi hermano)_ y Herr Österreich _(Señor Austria)_ en casa?''_- se preguntaba la joven de cabellos rubios, desviando su trayecto hasta el salon donde se encontraban las voces

Cada vez que se acercaba más, la voz de su hermano, Vash Zwingli, mejor conocido como la República Helvética o simplemente Suiza, se iba haciendo más fuerte y con un tono de enojo (cosa poco rara de el helvético). Ante esto, una pequeña preocupación se apodero de la liechtensteniana, ya que nunca había escuchado enojado a su hermano.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, la joven se apoyo un poco en la puerta para poder escuchar sin ser vista por nadie

* * *

**_~:-En el salón-:~_**

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Grita indignado el helvético mientras golpea fuertemente la mesa con su puño

-¡¿Pero de que mierdas estas hablando, In-asombroso Vash?!- exclama ahora Gilbert con enojo , mirando al Suizo- ¡Esto es una maravilla! ¡Casi y más grande que mi asombrosidad! ¡NO puedo creer que tu veas esto como el fin del mundo!-

-Es verdad, Vash- dice ahora una voz más calmada y reflexiva, proveniente un hombre de cabellos oscuros con un gracioso mechón (Mariazell), orbes violetas y un característico lunar debajo de la comisura izquierda de su boca- Le estas poniendo mucho a esto...-

En la habitacion se encontraban los representantes de tres países de habla alemana (Aunque Prusia ya se haya disuelto, ahora Gilbert representa también a Alemania). Un hombre de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, orbes verde y con una mirada enojada correspondía a la República Helvética o Suiza y el hombre de cabellos castaños y orbes violetas correspondía al reino de Austria. Nuestro joven albino ya sabemos quien es.

-¡¿Ves?!- Exclama Gilbert, apuntando con su dedo a Austria, el cual también corresponde al nombre de Roderich Eldestein- ¡Hasta el in-asombroso señorito podrido me apoya!-

-Cállate, indecente- le espeta Austria a Prusia, causando que el pruso se empiece a reír con sus típicos ''Kesesese~''

-¿Que le estoy poniendo a esto? ¡¿que le estoy poniendo?!- exclama indignado el suizo ante lo dicho por Austria- ¡¿No sabes que sucedió para que ella este así?! ¡ellos tuvieron que... que...

-¿Hacer el amor? ¿Fornicar? ¿tener sexo?- dice Gilbert un sin números de palabras que completaban la frase de Vash- ¡Por favor! Nosotros lo hicimos con amor y esto es lo que conlleva eso-

-¡Ja! ¡Si claro! Tu solo quisiste desvirginarla, verdad?- dice el suizo, encarando al albino- Para ti y tu grupo de amigos de pacotilla solo les interesa conquistar, acostarse y después salir corriendo como las gallinas que son-

-¡¿Que mierda has dicho?!- exclama Prusia, levantando desde la camisa al suizo, causando que el suizo se levante del suelo y el austriaco frunza el ceño ante esto- ¡¿como se te ocurre decir esa estupidez?! Que antes hayamos hecho eso poco asombroso no significa que haya hecho lo mismo con **mein lieber** (mi querida)Erika!

-¡Idiota!- exclama Austria ante el acto del prusiano- ¡suelta a Vash! AHORA- dice el de orbes violeta, siendo ignorado por el albino hecho una furia

-Gilbert- dice una voz femenina desde la entrada del salón- Suelta a **mein bruder (mi hermano)**, por favor-

-¡Liech-Liechtenstein!- exclaman al mismo tiempo Vash y Gilbert, mirando hacia la puerta del salón donde se encontraba la joven de orbes verdes

La joven lentamente, se acerco a Austria, pidiéndole con la mirada que separara a su novio/prometido y a su hermano. Este, con un suspiro, se acerco y con un movimiento de brazos, separo al albino y al rubio.

-¡Er-Erika!- exclama Vash, viendo a su hermana con ese camisón- ¡¿quien fue el degenerado que te regalo ese camisón?!

-Pues mi novio, **bruder **(hermano)- dice la chica totalmente seria, cosa rara en ella- Y no quiero que explotes por lo que supiste, estas maximizando las cosas

-¡¿Como no maximizar las cosas si tu estas...?!- exclama Vash- ¿como? ¿que dijiste?

-Que reacciones así por mi embarazo- dice la joven tranquilamente mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones de su salón

-espera... ¿Tu ya sabias de esto?- pregunta incrédulo Gilbert, mientras que Vash abre la boca hasta casi que toca el suelo y Austria solo suelta un suspiro

-No solo yo...- dice la joven, mirando suspicazmente al austriaco

Vash y Gilbert, al ver la mirada de la joven hacia el austriaco, giraron su cabeza hacia el de cabellos castaños y estos, como un rayo lo tomaron de los brazos y lo sentaron bruscamente en el sillón mas cercano.

-¡¿Como es que el señorito poco asombroso lo sabia y yo no, Liech?!- le espeta el albino a la rubia, mientras esta se sienta al lado del austriaco, el cual se arregla sus lentes-

Mientras, Suiza miraba atónito a su hermana. ¿como es que su pareja (Austria) sabia eso y no el? ¿Sera acaso de que le tuvo miedo a la reacción que podría haber tenido? Bueno... vale decir que eso hubiera sido lo más razonable, así que... dejemoslo con que a Erika le dio miedo su hermano. Pero no es como si el suizo lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

-¿Podrías dejar a hablar a Liechtenstein, idiota?- le dice Roderich, con el ceño fruncido, mientras la joven solo baja la cabeza y coloca sus manos en su vientre

-Es porque... no estaba completamente segura, Gil- dice joven, un tanto triste

-¿como?- ahora dice Vash- Recien has dicho que tu ya lo sabias...

-Pueden llamarlo el sexto sentido o la típica percepción femenina... pero siempre tuve la certeza de que era esto...

-Ante esto, Erika acudió a mi- dice ahora el austriaco ahora- Ella me contó sus síntomas y lo que creía que le sucedía...

-¡¿Pero por que se lo contaste a el y no a mi asombrosa persona, Liech?!- exclama un tanto molesto y herido Prusia- ¡Yo soy tu prometido! ¿NO EL!

-Es verdad, Liech- dice ahora Vash, tomándose la cabeza con una mano, sintiendo un poco de mareos- ¿Por que se lo contaste a el y no también a nosotros?

-Por algo super simple, **Bruder** (hermano)- dice Liechtenstein- Si se lo hubiera contado a Gil, por ejemplo, se hubiera hecho muchas ilusiones y si no era, iba a estar muy triste y eso me rompería el corazón- dice la joven, ahora mirando al impresionado y sonrojado albino- Perdón por no contarte, Liebe...

-¡Liech!- exclama Gilbert, saltando a abrazar a la joven- ¡Kesesese! ¡Eres la más asombrosa del mundo!- dice, mientras le da besos en la cabeza, sacando risas de la ojiverde y caras de asco del suizo y del austriaco

-y no te contó a ti, Vash, por que tu hubieras actuado violentamente- ahora explica Roderich-

-¿Yo? ¿Violento?- pregunta incrédulo Suiza, causandoles algunas risas del prusiano, causando que el de ojos verdes sacara su arma y lo apuntara- ¡¿y tu de que te ríes, desvirginador de hermanas pequeñas?!

-¿vez?- dice Austria, levantando una ceja- Si hubieras sabido antes, hubieras sacado toda tu fuerza aérea y hubieras atacado Alemania, declarando así la tercera Guerra mundial-

Ante esto, el Suizo solo se cruzo de brazos y se sento en su puesto

-Después... yo con **herr Osterreich** (Señor Austria) fuimos a un medico, sacando de mi todas las dudas...- dice la joven, ahora mirando fijamente a su hermano- **Bruder** (hermano)... estoy embarazada de Gilbert Bielschmidts.

Después de esto, Suiza se desmayo, Liechtenstein se asusto con esto, Gilbert empezó a saltar de alegría y con esto, también abrazando al Austriaco. Este, solo soltó un suspiro.

Gilbert, totalmente feliz por la noticia, fue a buscar su Notebook con diseño de pollitos y se metio a su blog ''El asombroso y genial mundo del asombroso Gilbert''. Pero antes de meterse a su pagina, se metió a su email, encontrándose con el email que hizo que este también se desmayara... y con esto, asustando más a Liechtenstein.

_''¡Reunión de emergencia!''_

_''Tema: Naciones embarazadas''_

I

I

V

_**~:-Fin Chapter II-.~**_

* * *

**~Holi~ como estan? Pues... yo con ''imaginación''... la muy bastarda regreso por fin -_-U. ****Pues... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... lo hice con todo mi amour~**

**Pues... ahora las explicaciones:**

**1-****fondue Vaudoise: Es una fondue de queso hecha con puro queso Gruyère.**

******Ahora...¡a responder Reviews!**

******-Excentricaluli: ¡Nuu~! igual te doy un tomate~ Y bueno... ¡aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! espero que te guste... ¿saludos!**

******-Javiera-Hotaru-MinAh: Seria, en realidad, ¡Mein Gott!. Pues... ese hermoso momento... ya llego... *comienza canción ''Aleluya''* Pues... ¿quien no ama el NethBel o HolBel? ¡es hermosho! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... ¡saludos!**

******-Liz Jones Kirkland: ¡obvio que me acuerdo! ¿de verdad te gusta? ¡wiii! *da vueltas en circulos* ¡que alegria!. Respondiendo tu pregunta... Esta es una secuela... o sea, SI seguirá el otro fic... solo lo borre porque voy a agregar y quitar algunos personajes y queria cambiar la forma en que lo escribi... pero para que llege ese momento, tomara algo de tiempo... bueno, no tanto si la ''imaginacón'' no se escapa de nuevo (mantengo la imaginacion atrapada en una jaula con muchos scones (?)). Espero que te haya gustado... ¡saludos!**

******Y eso es tod- *alarma de ''Participación de lectores''* Bueno... como suena la alarmita... tengo que hacerlo... ahora... la pareja más votada, sera la siguiente que escriba... y ustedes *apunta a la pantalla* Si, ustedes, ardillas raquíticas con parkinson, pueden elegir sobre que pareja escribiré!**

******Aquyi estan las parejas:**

******1- UsUk (se que la mayoría eligira esta)**

******2- ArgChi**

******3-Franada**

******4-Espamano**

******5-DenNor**

******6-SuFin**

******7-BrasilXUruguay**

******8-JaponXTaiwan**

******9-RoChu**

******10-EstUcrk**

******11-Sur CoreaXBelarus**

******12-AusSwiss**

******13-GerIta**

******14-RumaniaXHungria**

******Ustedes eliguen! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

_******se despide**_

_******~:-Kamirin-chan-:~**_


End file.
